Smurf Essence
by DuperBro
Summary: We all know Smurfs need their essence. But what would happen if a human was exposed to Smurf essence? Read to find out!


_**DUPERBRO!**_

**Now that that's out of the way, hi. I am finally back after a loooooong vacation from fanfiction, and yeah, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER, and I saw a lot of reviews saying "Where's this" and "Where's that." WELL I'M SORRY! I'm back now, though, so calm your titties, folks.**

**Oh yeah, check out my YouTube channel: user/SeththeGamer717 **

**So on to the story!**

***WARNING: contains minor spoilers for The Smurfs 2***

**Chapter 1**

After Patrick and Victor smashed the essence container on the Smurfalator, the essence blasted free knocking the Smurfs and the humans back, and then the Smurf Essence exploded all over Paris. However, none of the Smurfs or humans present noticed a ball of essence streak off into the sky, and if anyone had been able to watch it, they would have seen it streak away from France, across Europe, traverse the sky over the Atlantic Ocean, and start to descend over the United States of America in record time.

The essence had just about made contact when the Smurfs teleported back to Smurf Village. It got lower…

And lower…

And straight for a house.

Just before crashing into the house, the essence seemed to stop when a teenage boy stepped out of the back door and into the backyard. The essence hadn't been noticed yet, and the boy, whose name was Sven, shot hoops in his yard.

The essence seemed personified. It watched the boy for a minute or two, and then headed toward him.

Sven didn't notice the essence until his yard was glowing in the blue light. Then he turned around-

-just as the essence slammed into him. Sven screamed in a mix of fright and pain, but was unheard. Sven was knocked backward, but not hurt badly. The essence seemed to have gone inside him, and was spreading through his body. Sven recovered from the initial shock and got up.

What shocked him now was that HE was glowing now. He started to float up, at which he was frightened at first, but nothing compared to the fear he experienced as a portal opened beneath him, sucking him in.

**Smurf Village**

After the Smurfs were finished celebrating, they went to their respective mushrooms and turned in for the night. Vexy, who didn't have a mushroom yet, was saved from sleeping outside when Smurfette shared her mushroom with her.

But Smurfette wasn't getting any sleep, and it wasn't just because Vexy got her bed and she got the floor. She was staring out the window, watching the stars in the sky. The girl Smurf sighed, effectively getting the attention of her sister.

Vexy got out of bed and went to stand next to Smurfette. She asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Smurfette sighed again and said, "I don't know… I guess… I just wish things would… change somehow…"

Vexy put a hand on her hip and said, "This isn't change enough for you?"

Smurfette giggled and replied, "No, not like that… it IS nice having another girl around… just…" She sighed again and turned back to the sky. "I don't know…"

Vexy looked at Smurfette for a moment, and looked at the sky too. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a star shooting across the sky. She tapped Smurfette's shoulder and pointed towards it. "Look, a shooting star. Smurf a wish."

Smurfette looked at the shooting star and closed her eyes. She murmured a wish. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the star, noticing something odd about it. She looked at Vexy and asked, "Are shooting stars supposed to be blue?"

Vexy looked closer at the 'star,' and sure enough, it was a light shade of blue. And…

…it was getting bigger.

Vexy's eyes widened and she looked at Smurfette. "We've got to get Papa!"

Smurfette nodded and they ran to Papa Smurf's mushroom. Without knocking, they barged in and unanimously shouted, "PAPA!"

The elderly Smurf leapt out of his bed and landed on his feet with grace that shouldn't be at his age. He looked at the two girls and gasped, "Girls! For Smurf's sake, keep it down! You'll wake up the whole village!"

"But Papa, it's serious. A shooting star is heading for the village!"

Papa's eyebrows shot up. He grabbed his stargazer (telescope) and looked out the window. After a moment he looked over at the girls. "It's not going to hit the village, but it'll be close enough for Smurf. We'll go-"

Papa was cut short as a huge quake rocked the village, and a froth of dirt rained on the village, stirring up distressed cries from the other Smurfs.

Papa turned grim. "Looks like it was faster than I anticipated. You two, come with me. We'll go to the stage and Smurf a search party to investigate the crash site. If there's anything important in there, I want to get there before Gargamel gets his Smurfy hands on it."

**Time passes…**

Papa and his search party (which consisted of Smurfette, Vexy, Clumsy, Brainy, and Hackus) were wandering the darkness of the forest. Papa led the way with his firefly lantern while the other Smurfs filed along behind him. Brainy shivered in fear. He mumbled quietly and quickly, "Thisisabadideathisisabadideathisisabadidea…"

Clumsy broke the silence. "Are we almost there, Papa?" Papa sniffed the air. "The smoke from the impact is getting thicker. Not much farther, my little Smurfs."

As if on cue, Clumsy tripped on a mound of dirt, rolled away, and fell into a crater that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The Smurfs rushed to the edge of the pit and Papa called, "Clumsy! Are you alright?"

Clumsy's voice rang out. "Yeah, I'm fine." Papa called out again. "Can you see anything, Clumsy?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like whatever landed here is-" Clumsy stopped talking.

Papa became worried at Clumsy's sudden silence. "Clumsy? Is everything alright?"

A moment later Clumsy answered. "Papa…?"

"Yes, Clumsy?"

"A Smurf."

"What?"

"It's a Smurf, Papa. There's a Smurf in the crater." A few seconds later Clumsy came into view. Sure enough, there was a Smurf over his shoulder. "Hackus… a little… help…?"

Hackus leapt into the crater and took the unconscious Smurf into his arms, saying, "Hackus carry Smurf." Then Hackus and Clumsy climbed out of the crater and brought the Smurf to Papa.

Papa looked at the Smurf and sighed. "Well, it makes sense he was the object. He's cut and bruised all over his body, and sustained a few visible Smurfed bones. Vexy, get the healing serum out of my bag, will you?" Vexy nodded and reached into Papa's bag as he checked over the Smurf. Smurfette asked Papa, "Will he be OK?" Papa placed a hand on the Smurf's neck and leaned his ear over the Smurf's chest. "He has a small pulse and his breathing is very ragged, but I'm sure he'll be fine when he gets the healing serum." Like classic speak of the devil, Vexy produced the healing serum out of Papa's bag and gave it to him.

Clumsy opened the unconscious Smurf's mouth as Papa poured a few drips of the serum into it. Then Hackus patted the Smurf's back, forcing him to swallow.

After an anxious few moments of waiting, the Smurf's eyes slowly opened. Then they widened in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in fear.

Papa Smurf signaled with his hands for the Smurf to calm down, slowly approaching. "It's alright. You're safe now."

The Smurf didn't trust Papa. The Smurf backed away from Papa's advances until his back was to a tree. The Smurfs slowly approached until they were flabbergasted by what the Smurf did.

He whirled around and punched the tree, somehow cracking it straight through. He then lifted the tree with his bare hands and leapt away from the Smurfs, dropping the tree in front of them with a crash, cutting them off and preventing them from pursuing.

Papa Smurf looked at the other Smurfs, who looked at each other. None of them could believe what had just happened. Finally Brainy spoke up.

"Guys… did that just happen?"

Papa looked thoughtful. "Yes. It did."

Finally Vexy asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Papa… who was that Smurf?"


End file.
